"As Barricadas devem ser Removidas": Facismo Stalinista na Espanha
Paul Mattick Em 7 de maio de 1937, a CNT-FAI de Barcelona transmitiu a seguinte ordem: "As barricadas devem ser removidas. As horas de crise passaram. A calma deve ser estabelecida. Mas circulam pela cidade rumores que contradizem os informes sobre o retorno à tranqüilidade que agora ordenamos. As barricadas contribuem para a confusão. Não necessitamos de barricadas, já que a luta acabou. As barricadas não têm mais nenhum objetivo; sua permanência pode dar a impressão de que desejamos voltar à situação anterior - e isto não é verdade. Camaradas, vamos cooperar para o total restabelecimento de uma vida normal. Tudo que impede o retorno à normalidade deve desaparecer." Então, recomeçou a vida normal, isto é, o terror do fascismo stalinista. Assassinatos e prisões de trabalhadores revolucionários. Foram desarmadas as forças revolucionárias, calados os seus jornais e emissoras de rádios, entregues as posições conquistadas. A contra-revolução triunfou na Catalunha, região onde o socialismo, como nos era freqüentemente assegurado pelos líderes anarquistas e do POUM, avançava. As forças contra-revolucionárias da Frente Popular foram bem acolhidas pelos líderes anarquistas. Das vítimas era esperado que saudassem os seus algozes. "Quando se tentou encontrar uma solução e restabelecer a ordem em Barcelona", lê-se em um boletim da CNT, "a CNT e a FAI foram os primeiras a oferecer sua colaboração; foram as primeiras a propor o cessar-fogo e tentar a pacificação de Barcelona. Quando o governo central restabeleceu a ordem pública, a CNT estava entre os que primeiro colocaram seus efetivos à disposição das autoridades. Quando o governo central decidiu enviar tropas à Barcelona, para subjugar as forças políticas que não se submetiam às autoridades públicas, a CNT foi a única a determinar que fosse facilitada a passagem dos militares". Sim, a CNT fez o possível para trazer a contra-revolução de Valência a Barcelona. Os operários detidos podem agradecer às lideranças anarquistas por sua prisão, que termina diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento dos fascistas stalinistas. Assassinados, são removidos com suas barricadas; são silenciados para que as lideranças anarquistas possam continuar falando. Que excitação a dos neobolcheviques: "Moscou assassinou trabalhadores revolucionários - gritam. Pela primeira vez em sua história, a Terceira Internacional está disparando do outro lado das barricadas. Antes, somente traíam a causa, mas agora lutam abertamente contra o comunismo". O que esperavam do capitalismo de estado russo e de sua legião estrangeira esses irados falastrões? Que ajudasse os trabalhadores revolucionários? O capitalismo, em todas as suas formas, só tem uma resposta para os trabalhadores que lutam contra a exploração: a morte. Uma frente única com socialistas e com "comunistas" de partido é uma frente única com o capitalismo. É inútil denunciar Moscou e também não faz sentido criticar os socialistas: ambos têm que ser enfrentados até o fim. Mas, agora, os trabalhadores revolucionários têm de reconhecer que as lideranças anarquistas, que os burocratas da CNT e da FAI também estão no campo inimigo. Unidos ao capitalismo, servem ao capitalismo. Onde as palavras perderam sua força, a traição tornou-se a ordem do dia. Amanhã, essas lideranças poderão estar disparando contra os trabalhadores revolucionários, como o fazem hoje os verdugos "comunistas" do quartel Karl Marx. A contra-revolução estende-se de Franco a Santillán. Uma vez mais, como tantas outras, os trabalhadores revolucionários, decepcionados, denunciam a covardia de suas lideranças e procuram se reorganizar em torno de novos e melhores líderes. Os "Amigos de Durruti" romperam com as lideranças corruptas da CNT e da FAI, de modo a recuperar as práticas anarquistas originais. Aprenderam alguma coisa, mas não o suficiente. Os militantes do POUM decepcionam-se com Gorkin, Nin e Companys. Como esses leninistas não são suficientemente leninistas, procuram outros mais capacitados. Algo aprenderam, mas muito pouco. A tradição do passado lhes pesa como uma pedra amarrada ao pescoço. A substituição dos homens e o renascimento da organização revolucionária, porém, não bastam. Uma revolução comunista não é feita por líderes e organizações, mas pelos trabalhadores, pela classe operária. Uma vez mais, os trabalhadores revolucionários aguardam esperançosos por mudanças na Frente Popular, que poderiam, finalmente, imprimir-lhe um caráter revolucionário. Caballero, descartado por Moscou, voltaria, carregado nos ombros pelos militantes da UGT, que teriam aprendido e visto a luz. Moscou, desapontada por não obter o apoio adequado das nações democráticas, radicalizaria. Tudo isto é balela! As forças da Frente Popular, Caballero e Moscou são incapazes, mesmo que o quisessem, de derrotar o capitalismo na Espanha. As forças capitalistas não podem agir como socialistas. A Frente Popular não é um mal menor para os trabalhadores revolucionários. É simplesmente outra forma de ditadura capitalista, ao lado do fascismo. A luta deve ser contra o capitalismo. A atual posição da CNT não é nova. Há poucos meses, o presidente catalão, Companys, disse que a CNT "não se opõe ao regime democrático da Espanha; ao contrário, sua posição é de defesa da legalidade e da ordem". Como as outras organizações antifascistas espanholas, a CNT, apesar das frases radicais, limitou-se a fazer a guerra, ou seja, lutar contra Franco. O programa de coletivização, parcialmente realizado para atender às necessidades da guerra, não se contrapunha aos princípios capitalistas nem ao próprio capitalismo. Na medida em que a CNT considera esse programa o objetivo final, isto apenas sugere alguma forma de capitalismo de estado, no qual a burocracia sindical e seus filosóficos amigos anarquistas exerceriam o poder. E mesmo esse objetivo foi adiado para o futuro distante. Nenhum passo efetivo foi dado nessa direção, porque o movimento em direção ao sistema de capitalismo de estado significaria o fim da Frente Popular, o soerguimento das barricadas na Catalunha, e uma guerra civil dentro da guerra civil. A contradição entre sua "teoria" e sua "prática" foi explicada pelos anarquistas assim como o fazem os impostores, isto é, a "teoria é uma coisa e a prática outra, e a prática não é previsível como a teoria". A CNT percebeu que não tinha um projeto para a reconstrução da sociedade. Percebeu, também, que não tinha o apoio das massas espanholas, mas apenas de uma parte dos operários em determinada parte do país. Percebeu, enfim, sua debilidade, tanto nacional quanto internacional, e que sua verborragia radical mal dissimulava a absoluta fraqueza do movimento nas condições criadas pela guerra civil. Há muitas desculpas possíveis para a posição dos anarquistas, mas não há nenhuma para seu programa de falsificação, que confundiu o movimento operário e colaborou para o avanço do fascismo stalinista. Tentando fazer acreditar que o socialismo estava em marcha na Catalunha, e que isso era possível sem romper com o governo da Frente Popular, acabavam fortalecendo a Frente Popular, tornando-a capaz de se impor também aos operários anarquistas espanhóis. O anarquismo espanhol aceitou uma forma de fascismo, disfarçada de movimento democrático, para derrotar o fascismo de Franco. Não é verdade, como os anarquistas hoje afirmam, que não havia outra alternativa e que, por isso, todas as críticas à CNT são injustificadas. Os anarquistas poderiam ter tentado, após 19 de julho de 1936, estabelecer o poder operário na Catalunha; poderiam, também, em maio de 1937, ter tentado esmagar as forças do governo de Barcelona; poderiam, enfim, ter marchado tanto contra os fascistas de Franco como contra os fascistas stalinistas. Muito provavelmente, seriam derrotados. Possivelmente, Franco ganharia a guerra, estraçalhando tanto os anarquistas quanto os seus adversários da Frente Popular. Uma intervenção direta dos estados capitalistas talvez acontecesse. Mas havia outra possibilidade, embora menos provável. Os operários franceses ultrapassariam o mero estado de greve; a intervenção dos estados capitalistas provocaria uma guerra mundial; a luta se daria efetivamente entre Capitalismo e Comunismo. Seja o que for que tivesse acontecido, uma coisa é certa: as condições caóticas do capitalismo mundial tornar-se-iam mais ainda caóticas. Não é possível a transformação social sem catástrofes. Qualquer ataque desferido contra o sistema capitalista precipitaria uma reação, mas essa reação se produziria de todo modo, ainda que com algum atraso. Esse atraso custaria mais vidas de operários do que qualquer outra tentativa anterior para esmagar o sistema de exploração. Mas um ataque efetivo contra o capitalismo poderia criar condições mais favoráveis à ação internacional da classe operária e/ou ao acirramento das contradições capitalistas, precipitando o desenvolvimento histórico para sua ruptura. No princípio está a ação. Mas a CNT, assim nos foi dito, sentiu-se responsável pela vida dos operários; quis evitar um desnecessário banho de sangue. Quanto cinismo! Mais de um milhão de pessoas já morreram na guerra civil. Se alguém tinha necessariamente que morrer, que fosse por uma boa causa. A luta contra o capitalismo - luta que a CNT queria evitar - é inevitável. A revolução proletária ou é radical desde o início ou será esmagada. É necessária a completa expropriação das classes dominantes, a eliminação de qualquer poder que não seja o dos operários em armas, o aniquilamento de tudo que se oponha à marcha revolucionária. Isto não aconteceu. Logo, a carnificina de maio em Barcelona e a eliminação dos militantes revolucionários em toda a Espanha se tornaram inevitáveis. A CNT nunca pôs a questão da revolução do ponto de vista dos operários, preocupava-se apenas com a organização. Agia em nome e com o apoio dos operários, mas nunca se interessou pela iniciativa autônoma e a ação direta destes, fora do controle da organização. O importante não era a revolução, mas a CNT. E, do ponto de vista da CNT, os anarquistas deviam reconhecer a diferença entre fascismo e capitalismo, entre guerra e paz. Assim, impôs-se a participação da CNT nas políticas nacional-capitalistas, pedindo aos trabalhadores que cooperassem com um inimigo, para esmagar o outro, conseguindo apenas retardar seu massacre pelo primeiro. O palavrório radical dos anarquistas não era para ser levando a sério, mas servia como instrumento de controle dos operários pelo aparato da CNT; "sem a CNT (escreviam orgulhosos), a Espanha antifascista seria ingovernável". Queriam, como se vê, participar do governo e da dominação dos operários. Só queriam sua parte do butim, já que reconheciam faltar-lhes condições para se apropriar totalmente dele. Como os bolcheviques, identificaram as necessidades de sua organização com as necessidades da classe operária. O que decidiam era o melhor. Os trabalhadores não deveriam pensar e decidir por si mesmos, pois isto atrapalharia a luta, causando confusão; deveriam, isto sim, apenas seguir os seus salvadores. Não houve qualquer tentativa, por mais simples que fosse, de organizar e consolidar o poder da classe operária. A CNT falava como anarquista e atuava como bolchevique, isto é, como capitalista. Com o propósito de dirigir ou de compartilhar a direção, a CNT tinha de se opor à ação direta, à iniciativa autônoma da classe operária e, portanto, de defender a legalidade, a ordem e o governo. Mas havia outras organizações no campo legalista, que nada tinham em comum, a não ser o fato de lutarem pela hegemonia na direção da classe operária. A cota de poder que eventualmente conquistavam não impedia que lutassem entre si. Às vezes, todas as organizações são obrigadas a cooperar, mas isto apenas significava o adiamento do inevitável ajuste de contas. Um único grupo deve dominar. Enquanto os anarquistas conseguiam "um sucesso atrás do outro", sua posição era continuamente minada e debilitada. A proclamação da CNT, de que não se imporia às outras organizações, nem as combateria, era, na realidade, um desesperado apelo para que não a atacassem, ou seja, o reconhecimento de sua fragilidade. Seguindo a reboque da política capitalista, com seus aliados da Frente Popular, a CNT forçou as massas a escolher seus representantes no campo burguês. Aquele que oferecesse mais teria a melhor chance. O fascismo stalinista tornou-se moda, mesmo na Catalunha. As massas viram no apoio de Moscou a força necessária para afastar Franco e a guerra. Moscou e o governo da Frente Popular significavam o apoio do capitalismo internacional. Moscou ganhou em influência, pois as massas ainda tendiam a favor da continuidade de uma sociedade baseada na exploração. E se mantiveram essa atitude favorável foi porque os anarquistas nada fizeram para esclarecer a situação, isto é, para mostrar que a ajuda de Moscou nada mais significava do que a luta por uma forma de capitalismo, o que só agradava algumas potências imperialistas na medida em que agredia outras. Os anarquistas tornaram-se publicitários da variante stalinista do fascismo, lacaios dos interesses capitalistas que se opunham a Franco, na Espanha. A revolução converteu-se no parque de diversões das potências imperialistas rivais. As massas deviam morrer sem saber por quê ou por quem. O confronto deixou de ser assunto dos trabalhadores. E, agora, deixou de ser assunto também da CNT. A guerra pode terminar a qualquer momento, mediante acordo entre as potências imperialistas. Pode terminar com a vitória ou a derrota de Franco. Este pode abandonar Itália e Alemanha, aliar-se à Inglaterra e à França, ou aqueles países podem deixar de apoiá-lo. A situação na Espanha pode ser decisivamente alterada pela guerra latente no Extremo Oriente. Há outras possibilidades, além da mais provável de todas: a vitória do fascismo e Franco. Mas - a não ser que os trabalhadores levantem novas barricadas, também contra a república, e ataquem efetivamente o capitalismo - o resultado da luta na Espanha, qualquer que seja ele, não terá qualquer significação real para a classe operária, que continuará explorada e oprimida. Uma modificação da situação militar na Espanha poderia forçar o fascismo stalinista a travestir-se de revolucionário. Mas, do ponto de vista dos operários espanhóis e do mundo inteiro, não há diferenças entre o fascismo de Franco e o fascismo de Stálin, por muitas que sejam as diferenças entre Franco e Stálin. Se as barricadas se levantarem outra vez, não deverão ser removidas. A palavra de ordem revolucionária para a Espanha é: "Abaixo os Fascistas e abaixo os Legalistas!" Por mais inútil que pareça lutar pelo comunismo, na presente situação mundial, este continua sendo o único caminho para a classe operária. "É melhor seguir o caminho verdadeiro, ainda que pareça inútil, do que desperdiçar energias em falsos atalhos. Ao menos, preservaremos nosso sentido da verdade e da razão a todo custo. Mesmo que seja o custo de sua inutilidade." "'The barricades must be torn down': Moscow-fascism in Spain", in International Council Correspondence, vol. 3, nos. 7-8 (aug. 1937), p. 25-29. Cotejado com a tradução espanhola, publicada em Expectativas fallidas (España 1934-1939). -'' ''El movimiento consejista ante la guerra y revolución españolas: artículos y reseñas de Korsch, Mattick, Wagner… Introdução de Cajo Brendel. Adrede ediciones, Barcelona, 1999. Coletivo de Tradutores do grupo Autonomia, abril de 2000.